Poisonous Thoughts
by Kyuubiluver
Summary: After Goku is badly poisoned while protecting Sanzo, Sanzo begins to realize Goku might mean more to him than he thought and that scares him. Can he get his act together? SanzoGoku/Shota/BoyXBoy/Poison/RATED M!
1. Poisoned

Ohayo minnia! Kyuu-chan here and, due to a sudden spark of inspiration, I have decided to try my hand at a Saiyuki two-shot. For those who don't know what Saiyuki, I suggest looking it up. Yes, it is older, but it is really good and I know a lot of people will enjoy it. Well, with that out of the way, let's go!

Warning: This is a YAOI fanfiction. No likey? GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! SanzoGoku/Shota/BoyXBoy/Poison/Suicidal Thoughts/Two-shot

Summary: After Goku is badly poisoned while protecting Sanzo, Sanzo begins to realize Goku might mean more to him than he thought and that scares him. Can he get his act together?

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character Thoughts"_

_Imagination/Dreams/Flashback_

-666-

Poisonous Thoughts: Part 1

Normal POV

It was a normal morning for the Sanzo Party. After waking up early and eating a delicious, yet loud breakfast at the Inn they had stayed at, they got ready for the day. After making sure everything was paid for and apologizing for his loud companions, Cho Hakkai smiled and left the small Inn. He was a young man, looking to be in his twenties with short, brown hair, green eyes and a monocle. He looked around at the bright, beautiful day that greeted him when he exited.

The town they had stopped at yesterday was small and quiet. It was similar to many other small towns they had gone through on their yearlong journey to the West. Despite that, Hakkai couldn't help, but find the sound of birds chirping and children laughing relaxing. As he walked out to his traveling companions, he thought about all the weird, yet interesting things that had happened to them.

After Homura's death, it had been quiet for a while. With only a few groups of weak demons appearing, Hakkai was happy they were finally making a bit of progress and hoped their good luck would continue for a little longer. However, he couldn't help, but feel as if something was off, as if something big was coming.

"Oi! Hakkai! Hurry up!" Genjo Sanzo, a high ranking, but rude monk, snapped from their jeep.

Sanzo was a blonde haired, violet eyed man that had many admirers, both for his beauty and his rank. Hakkai smiled and slipped into the driver's seat before Hakuryuu chirped to life and they were on their way into the dense forest outside town. Behind them, Hakkai could hear Sha Gojyo and Son Goku bickering over something stupid, trading insults and curses just as quickly as the other could reply. He was pretty sure they were still arguing over Gojyo stealing food from Goku's plate, but he wasn't sure. He had gotten so used to their bickering that it was routine anymore.

He chuckled when he noticed Sanzo getting annoyed until he finally told them to 'Shut the fuck up!' and hit them both over the head with his fan. He took note of Gojyo's annoyed grumbling and Goku's pout before all was quiet. Gojyo was a red haired, red eyed male with two scars on his right cheek. Always the womanizer, he began to complain about not having a 'sexy nurse' to play with.

"Hakkai! How far is the next town! I'm hungry!" Goku predictably said a few minutes later as he leaned over to ask.

Hakkai looked at him from the corner of his eye and smiled softly. Goku was a young looking male with chocolate brown hair and deep golden eyes. Despite all the horrible things they had seen, Hakkai was happy Goku still kept his loud, predictably happy behavior. He found it cute and answered the young looking male.

"We'll be there in about an hour if we don't find any trouble." Hakkai said.

Just as he said that, all four immediately sensed several demon auras and they all sighed. Hakkai stopped the jeep as the demons appeared, all of them carrying weapons of some kind and grinning stupidly. Sanzo got out of the jeep with Goku at his heels, beaming like a child at Christmas. Hakkai followed and smiled politely while Gojyo grumbled and cursed at their luck. The jeep then transformed into a tiny white dragon with red eyes. The dragon flew up to a nearby tree and sat there, watching with bored look on it's face. He too was sick of this.

"Well, well, well! If today isn't our lucky day! The Sanzo Party fell right into our lap!" the so called lead demon yelled and his buddies laughed.

Sanzo scowled while Hakkai smiled somewhat annoyed. Gojyo and Goku both wiped out their weapons and charged right into battle, laughing and bragging to each other as they went. The demons didn't stand a chance against Goku's speed, Gojyo's long range attacks, Hakkai's chi blasts or Sanzo's bullets and soon, most of them were dead. When the leader realized they were losing badly, he tried one last, desperate attack. He grabbed a poisoned dagger from his boot and charged at Sanzo, who had his back to him.

Thinking he could at least kill the monk, therefore making it easier to get the sutra, he raised the blade high. It was Goku who saw the attack first and when he realized what was about to happen, he moved without thinking, twisting on his heel before throwing himself in front of the attack, arms out stretched in order to protect the one person he cared about more than anything, dropping nyoi-bou. It was Hakkai who realized what was about to happen and he let out a yell.

"SANZO, BEHIND YOU!" he yelled and Sanzo instinctively turned his body around, just in time to see Goku shield him with his body.

Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai watched in horror as the poisoned blade sliced Goku from his left shoulder to his right hip, making blood explode all over his attacker. The demon blinked in shock when he realized he missed his intended target. Instead, he had just attacked one of the main killers of his gang. He used their shock to his advantage and fled, running as fast as he could, leaving his buddies to die and one badly wounded enemy.

Sanzo had watched in shocked horror as Goku shielded him from a no doubt deadly blow. He watched as the blood exploded everywhere and, suddenly, he was Kouryuu again, a young boy who had just watched the man he loved and respected more than anything in the world die before his eyes. Sanzo reached out and caught the boy as he fell backwards, collapsing to his knees in order to cradle the wounded male to his chest. Goku was out cold, no doubt due to the pain from the brutal attack. Meanwhile, Sanzo was in shock, unable to process anything, except the fact that Goku had saved him. All he could do is hold Goku as Hakkai and Gojyo finished off the remaining demons before rushing to their side.

Hakkai dropped to his knees, trying to take Goku from Sanzo to heal him, but his movements snapped Sanzo out of his shock. He instinctively pulled Goku closer to his chest and pressed his gun to Hakkai's forehead. Hakkai didn't even blink, but did stop moving, knowing Sanzo was not himself even as Gojyo yelled to let Hakkai heal Goku. He simply met Sanzo's eyes.

"Sanzo, I need to take care of Goku, okay? I need to heal him." Hakkai said quietly and calmly, hoping to break through to Sanzo's rational side.

After a few tense minutes, Sanzo pulled the gun back and released Goku enough for Hakkai to see him, but he never actually let Goku go. Hakkai smiled and reached over, placing his hands over the wound and forcing his chi into it. Everyone was quiet as the blood began to stop. After a few minutes, Hakkai pulled away, but was frowning heavily.

"This is bad. The dagger was definitely poisoned and Goku's body is desperately trying to fight it off. We need to get to the next town and get him looked at." Hakkai said as Gojyo cursed and grabbed a cigarette before lighting it.

Hakkai got to his feet and called for Hakuryuu while Sanzo simply sat there, holding Goku. With one arm around Goku's shoulders, making him lay mostly on Sanzo's lap, Sanzo clung to the one thing grounding him right now. Hakkai couldn't help, but smile sadly. He knew Goku cared for Sanzo deeply and he knew Sanzo felt at least a little affectionate to the young boy, but Sanzo wasn't good at emotions in general, so he almost hoped this would help the two get closer, if it didn't kill Goku first.

"Hakuryuu! Transform and hurry! Goku's hurt!" Hakkai called and the tiny dragon immediately did as he was told, chirping worriedly for his young, monkey-like friend.

Hakkai hopped in the driver's seat and looked Gojyo, who stood beside Sanzo and hadn't said a word.

"Gojyo! Help Sanzo move Goku into the back. We need to get going." he ordered and, for once, the two males moved without questions.

Sanzo pulled Goku into his arms before passing him to Gojyo, who held him bridal style, before moving towards the car. Sanzo got in front while Gojyo hopped in the back and laid Goku down with his head on Gojyo's lap.

"All set, Hakkai." Gojyo said somewhat quietly and Hakkai nodded before gunning the engine.

The ride was quiet as they raced to the next town with only Goku's somewhat labored breathing breaking the silence. Gojyo held Goku's head while looking at the sky, wondering if the monkey would make it or not. Gojyo suddenly chuckled at the stupidity of his thoughts. Hakkai looked at him in the rearview mirror and he smiled.

"I just had the stupidest thought. I honestly thought about what would happen if he were to die, which is stupid because this is Goku we're talking about. He would never kick the bucket before Sanzo or I." Gojyo said and the tense silence suddenly became lighter as Hakkai smiled and Sanzo snorted.

"That's true. He'd be furious if he were to die before you two." Hakkai replied and Gojyo laughed.

"Damn straight! Hear that, moron! You better not die before the shitty monk! That'd be so lame!" Gojyo said, only to gulp when Sanzo whipped out his gun and cocked it.

Hakkai let out a relieved sigh, feeling much better now that the tenseness was gone. He noted Sanzo's somewhat slumped shoulders worriedly though, but ignored it to focus on driving.

-666-

Three days later…

Sanzo sat at Goku's beside, smoking a cigarette. It had been three days since they had made it to town. They had made it in record time and found an Inn as soon as possible. When the innkeeper saw Goku, he immediately got two rooms for them, one twin and one single, and called the local doctor, who turned out to be his son. Shien, the doctor, took one look at Goku and told them that the poison was actually venom from a snake that lived nearby and he had an antidote. However, the antidote was almost as deadly as the poison itself and Goku would only survive if he really fought against it.

The first night had been the hardest. Hakkai had decided that they would take turns watching over Goku and when it was Sanzo's turn, Goku had had a horrible nightmare.

-666-

_Flashback_

_It was nearly midnight when Sanzo was awakened by Gojyo. Neither one said a word to the other, since there was nothing to say. Sanzo stood up and stretched as Gojyo climbed into bed and fell asleep, exhausted by what had happened. In the other bed was Hakkai, who had watched over Goku earlier. Sanzo walked next door and sat in the chair left by Goku's bed. _

_He rubbed his eyes before pulling out his cigarettes and lighting one. The window was already open and he could tell Gojyo had been smoking as well. He sighed and leaned back, staring at the ceiling when rustling had caught his attention. He looked over to see Goku writhing back and forth, whispering words he couldn't hear. Sanzo got to his feet and moved closer, this time making out some of the words._

"Sanzo….cold…don't…leave…Sanzo!" _Goku whispered franticly._

_Sanzo froze, wondering what kind of dream Goku was having to be calling out to him so desperately before he noticed one thing. Goku was crying. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he frantically called Sanzo's name over and over. After a few minutes, Sanzo reached out and placed a hand on Goku's head, making him still. Goku's whispers slowly died away and his twisting stopped. All was quiet and Sanzo sighed._

"_What have you done to me, you stupid monkey?"__ Sanzo thought before pulling away and sitting back down._

_The rest of the night was quiet._

-666-

It had been two days since then and Goku now had a high fever. It was obvious from the fever, sweating, shivering, and nightmares that Goku was fighting with all his strength to cling to life, but Sanzo was scared. He was honestly to Buddha scared that he might lose the little monkey. He knew he was cold to Goku. Always hitting him and yelling at him, but…Sanzo also knew he had real problems with expressing himself. He had been alone for so long after the death of his precious master, Koumyo, that his emotions had pretty much shut down.

He had left the temple as a child, forced into a world that wished him harm and had had to close his heart in order to survive. It had changed him. He had gone from a somewhat cold, dull child to this man he was now. Violent, rude and cruel. Then, he had found Goku. Goku, a innocent, naïve, loud, caring young man who had somehow wormed his way into Sanzo's heart and life.

Now, that was being threatened and, once again, Sanzo could do nothing. He felt powerless and that made him angry. He had wanted to go after the demon who had done this, but Hakkai had stopped him.

"'_Won't make Goku better' my ass! I know it won't make him better, but it will make me feel better!" _Sanzo thought before taking a deep breath of his cigarette before putting it out in the tray.

He noted that most of the cigarettes were half finished and sighed, looking out the window when a soft moan caught his attention. He looked over at the bed and saw Goku's eyes were open, but hazy. He wanted for Goku to recognize him, but Goku did nothing. He seemed to be having a lot of trouble just keeping his eyes open. Finally, Sanzo spoke.

"It's about damn time you woke up." he muttered and Goku looked over at him, turning his head towards the familiar voice, making the wet rag on his forehead slide off.

"S-Sanzo? *cough* W-What happened?" Goku asked, his voice weak.

Sanzo grabbed a cup of water from the bedside table and helped him sit up before holding the cup while he drank. After he was done, Sanzo sat back and looked at him. He was flushed due to the fever and only dressed in his white shirt and boxers in order to keep him cool.

"What do you remember?" he asked calmly, trying not to get upset with the boy.

"I…I remember getting up…getting breakfast…Gojyo stealing from my plate…ummm…Oh! We left the Inn and then…we were…attacked?" Goku asked and Sanzo nodded, their eyes locking.

Goku was out of it he noticed. He seemed rather calm despite what had happened and he wondered if it had to do with the antidote.

"What else, moron?" Sanzo demanded, wincing mentally at the rude insult.

Goku seemed to think about it for a long time, staring blankly at him with dull golden eyes and a flushed face.

"I think…a dagger? Something about a dagger? Did someone get hurt?" Goku finally asked and, after three days of non-stop worry and fear, Sanzo felt angry, enraged even, that Goku didn't remember.

He stood up quickly, making the chair fall over with a bang and crossed his arms.

"'Did someone get hurt?'" he mocked cruelly, his eyes glowing.

"'Did someone get hurt?' Yes, you moron! You got hurt! So hurt, in fact, that you nearly died! Hell, it's still possible for you to die while fighting the poison! But no! You don't care! You don't care that you scared the crap out of Gojyo or that you upset Hakkai! No! You're Goku, too bull-headed to care about what others think or care!" Sanzo yelled and he watched as Goku when from confused to scared and worried.

"Is everyone ok? Hakkai and Gojyo weren't hurt, were they? What about you, Sanzo? Did you get hurt?" he asked worriedly and Sanzo blew his lid.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID, BULLHEADED, JACKASS! You don't get it, do you? Why can't you get it through your thick skull that you are not invincible! You're just a stupid ape that just so happens to be stronger than normal!" Sanzo snarled and he ignored the hurt that flashed through Goku's eyes.

"S-Sanzo, I'm-" Goku started, but Sanzo glared at him.

"NOT another word from you! I have had it with your constant chatter! One more word from you and so help me Buddha, I will kill you!" Sanzo snapped and Goku went silent, staring up at him with wide, hurt eyes.

Sanzo was panting, his rage just begun.

"I can't believe how honest to Buddha stupid you are! I didn't need you to save me! I didn't need you to take the dagger for me! I'm not some girl that needs saving, you moron!" Sanzo started again and Goku looked down, clenching his fists.

"As for your concern, save it! I don't need your concern or worry! In fact, I don't need you at all! I'm sick of you and I wish I had never found you!" Sanzo finished and the room went dead silent.

Sanzo froze as soon as the words left his mouth and he knew he had screwed up royally. Goku had thanked him for years for saving him from that horrible place and for him to throw that back in his face like that had no doubt hurt. He gulped when Goku slowly looked up at him, eyes wide with tears and emotional agony. It was then the door opened and Hakkai came in, Gojyo not too far behind. They had obviously just got back from shopping and looked confused as to what all the shouting was about, but when Hakkai noticed Sanzo's cold expression and Goku's shattered one, he knew something bad had happened.

"Oi! Monkey, you're up!" Gojyo said pushing past Hakkai to get to Goku, barely sparing Sanzo a glance, but Goku didn't respond.

He simply sat there, staring at Sanzo, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. Gojyo noticed as soon as he got close.

"Oi, what's going on here? Monkey, why are you crying?" Gojyo asked, curious.

Goku said nothing, but looked down at his lap. Sanzo also said nothing before grabbing his cigarettes and leaving, pushing past Hakkai on his way out. Hakkai looked over the situation at hand before coming to one conclusion: Sanzo had said or done something stupid and hurt Goku in the process. He frowned and glared at the monk's back before moving to the room and sitting down on the edge of the bed. Goku didn't look up and tears slowly began to drop on his hands.

"Goku, are you alright? How does you chest feel? How about you go back to sleep and I'll make you some tea when you wake up, okay?" Hakkai asked, deciding it was best to ignore what had happened earlier and focus on the physical problems first.

Goku nodded before laying back down. Gojyo's and Hakkai's eyes meet as they left the room, closing the door behind them. In the hall, Gojyo sighed and pulled out a cigarette and his lighter while Hakkai leaned against the door.

"What do you think he said?" Gojyo asked and Hakkai frowned.

"I honestly don't know. Goku is an emotional person to begin with and he looks up to Sanzo. Sanzo could have said any number of things to upset him…plus we have to remember he is sick, so he might be more emotional now because he is physically weakened." Hakkai said petting Hakuryuu, who was wrapped around his shoulders.

"True, plus I doubt Sanzo-sama would ever tell us what he said…" Gojyo said trailing off before both of them sighed.

"I'll stay with Goku tonight, you deal with Mr. Asshole." Gojyo said and Hakkai nodded before bidding him 'goodnight'.

Hakkai walked next door and waited until he heard Gojyo close the door before he became serious and walked into their shared room. Sanzo was standing by the window, staring out at the sky. It was nearly evening by this time and Hakkai wondered if Goku would have nightmares tonight.

"_It's more common for someone to have nightmares if they are stressed, sick or upset." _Hakkai thought as he walked over to one of the beds, the farthest from Sanzo, and sat down.

"What happened, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked getting right to the point.

Sanzo stiffened and growled, but did nothing else. They sat in silence before Hakkai stood up.

"I'm not going away, Sanzo. I need to know what you said. I've never seen Goku so upset and I'm worried it might affect his health." he stated and Sanzo glared at him.

Their eyes met, clashing before Sanzo turned away.

"None of your business. He'll be over it by tomorrow anyway." Sanzo said shrugging.

Hakkai was not convinced.

"I don't know about that Sanzo. Goku is very sick right now and he doesn't need you to upset him." Hakkai said.

Sanzo said nothing, he just continued to glare out into the night.

"Very well, Sanzo. I'm going to bed and Gojyo volunteered to watch Goku tonight, so you don't have to get up. Maybe if you get a good night's sleep, you'll feel better." he suggested before undressing and getting into bed.

Sanzo did not sleep that night. His thoughts refused to settle down and he found himself laying awake until the sun came up. He watched as the sky went from dark blue to shades of red, pink and yellow as the sun rose.

-666-

Gojyo watched Goku all night. He watched as Goku stared blankly at the wall, eyes still full of unshed tears until he fell asleep. He watched as Goku curled into himself and whimpered in pain. He watched as Goku cried for Sanzo not to leave him, but throughout it all, he had tried to help. He tried to pet Goku's hair like he had seen Sanzo do on many occasions, but that just made him cry harder.

Nothing he did would calm him. Finally, he decided to just let it run it's course. Not that he was happy with it, mind you. Gojyo saw Goku as a little brother. Someone he could tease, annoy and play with. Goku was someone he wished he could be. A little innocent and naïve, but still so kind and gentle.

And he absolutely hated it that Sanzo might have said something stupid to hurt him like this. He had never liked Sanzo, he thought the monk was too damn stubborn and violent for his own good, but he had seen the devotion and admiration in Goku's eyes when they first met. He had seen the absolute trust Goku had in Sanzo and therefore, trusted him, despite his instincts. Now, he saw that it might have been a mistake and he wondered as the sky changed colors if Goku would bounce back from this or be crushed completely.

-666-

_Dream_

_It was cold…so very, very cold where Goku was. It felt like he had been buried under a mountain of snow completely naked. The world around him was black and he was curled into a ball in order to keep warm, but no luck. He whimpered when he heard what sounded like voices yelling at him._

"You upset him!"_ they hissed venomously and he curled up tighter, covering his ears in order to block out their cruel words._

"No wonder they locked you away! You're such a screw up! You couldn't even make your Sun happy!"_ they snarled at him and he let out a sharp cry when he felt what seemed to be claws digging into his skin._

"Shut up! No one wants to hear your sniffling!"_ they snapped and Goku cried out again when the claws began to draw blood._

_He curled up tighter and began to cry._

"Sanzo! Sanzo please! Help me! Hakkai! Gojyo! Anyone!" _Goku cried, but no one came. _

_No one stopped the horrible voices that hissed at him or the claws they dug into his skin. No one was there for him when he cried, bled or pleaded for it to stop and, as the claws dug in harder and the voices became louder, Goku could only beg for one thing._

"P-PLEASE! S-S-SOMEONE! ANYONE! KILL ME!"_ he screamed before everything went silence and Goku drifted away._

_End Dream_

-666-

Over the next couple days, Goku seemed to get worse and worse. He was always asleep anymore and Hakkai had no choice, but to wake him up to feed him. The first time hadn't gone over well. Goku was so out of it, he thought Hakkai was trying to hurt him and had fought tooth and nail to get away. It was only when Gojyo came in and helped hold him down that Goku calmed down and ate before falling back to sleep. Not to mention, but Sanzo had gone missing most of the time.

He left usually after breakfast and wasn't seen again until late. Though Gojyo had tried to track him down many times, he always came back empty handed. It seemed Sanzo knew how to fool a demon's nose when he wanted to. It was starting to wear on Gojyo's nerves and finally, one morning, Gojyo snapped.

-666-

Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai all sat in silence. Ever since the day Goku had fallen ill, they hadn't really had time to sit down and eat together. Today was one of the first times and today, Gojyo was going to get some answers. He was sick and tired of dancing around the issue at hand and when Sanzo went to leave, Gojyo stood up and blocked him. Their eyes met, red on violet, both of them determined to be the victor.

"Oi, monk. I think it's about time you told us what you said that day." Gojyo said and Sanzo stiffened.

Due their group being the only travelers staying at this Inn, the dining room was empty. This made it possible for them to talk without being overheard. However, Sanzo didn't want to talk and did the only thing he could thing of. He scowled, pulled out his gun and told him off.

"Get the fuck out of my way, you shitty kappa. I don't want to deal with you bullshit today." Sanzo snapped and Gojyo snarled back.

"Oh, hell no, bastard! I have had it with you running away! Either you tell me what you said, go upstairs and fix it or deal with me and I'll force you to apologize!" Gojyo said calling on his weapon.

Hakkai and Hakuryuu watched in silence, wondering what would happen.

"Screw you, you damn water sprite!" Sanzo snapped pushing him out of the way, but he didn't get very far.

Gojyo used his own momentum to pin Sanzo to the table and hold him there. Hakkai jumped to his feet, worried that Gojyo might actually hurt Sanzo like he had always threatened. Sanzo struggled and cursed at him, but he was no match for Gojyo's demon strength.

"Listen here, you annoying son of a bitch. I don't like you, I never have, but Goku did and still does! Now you've hurt him and I'm not about to let you, a shitty monk, hurt him like that!" Gojyo snapped and Sanzo stilled.

"Why the hell do you care, asshole?" Sanzo snapped, only to wince when Gojyo put pressure on his arms.

"I don't, I'm just sick and tired of the monkey being so damn weak! He shouldn't be hurting because of something you said!" he snapped back, only for all three to freeze when they heard footsteps.

All of them turned to see Goku standing there, leaning against the doorway and panting as if he had run a marathon. His face was still flushed with a fever and his eyes were dull, but he seemed desperate. He pushed away from the door and stumbled towards them, reaching out with one hand.

"S-Sanzo…" he whispered as he walked towards them, using the tables and chairs to keep his balance.

Hakkai got to his feet and tried to help Goku, but he moved away, eyes only on Sanzo, who was no longer pinned. Sanzo and Gojyo watched as Goku stopped before Sanzo, one hand reaching out for him and eyes full of tears.

"I-I'm sorry, Sanzo. I didn't mean to hurt you. P-Please don't send me away, don't make me go back!" Goku cried grabbing his sleeve in a panic.

Sanzo said nothing, feeling heartbroken that the boy was so saddened over what he had said. Hakkai and Gojyo looked at each other, worried about what Sanzo would say. After a few tense minutes, Sanzo sighed and reached out, placed one hand on his head and began to pet his hair.

"Stupid monkey. I'm not mad at you…I just…I don't want you to throw your life away for me again, understood?" Sanzo finally said and Goku smiled, making his face light up.

"Y-You don't…you don't regret finding me?" he asked softly and Sanzo sighed.

"No, I never meant that. I was just so mad I said something stupid. I think the kappa's stupidity is finally rubbing off on me." Sanzo said and Gojyo growled while Goku let out a laugh before he began to cough.

"I think it's time someone went back to bed." Hakkai said finally and Goku nodded before tugging on Sanzo's sleeve.

"I promise to get better soon, okay Sanzo? I know you only stayed here cause I was sick." Goku said and Gojyo chuckled.

"Are you kidding? We stayed only for the breakfast, you were an afterthought, monkey." he said and Goku growled before yelling at him.

"I'm not a monkey, stupid pervert!" he yelled back as Hakkai lead them away, leaving Sanzo to listen as their voices faded away.

Sanzo smiled softly in the empty room. Finally, normalcy had returned.

-666-

A few days later, Goku's fever finally broke and they began to pack up. After thanking the innkeeper and Shien, they were on their way. The trip was silence for a while, each one lost in their own thoughts until they felt several familiar demon auras. They stopped the car as the demons appeared. It was then they noticed the leader step forward, a very familiar face. Sanzo scowled deeply as he glared at the man that had nearly cost Goku his life.

They didn't even listen to him gloat this time, they just attacked. Goku was smart enough to stay back a bit, knowing he was still somewhat weak while Hakkai and Gojyo took out most of the demons. Sanzo, on the other hand, faced off against the leader.

"Well, well, well! I see you're still alive! And your little friend too! I guess I'll just have to fix that!" the demon yelled as he attacked, using a large sword as a weapon.

He didn't even get close. Sanzo glazed his shoulder, forcing him to his knees with a cry. Sanzo walked toward him and stood right over him, gun pressed against his forehead. The demon whimpered and looked to at him pleadingly.

"You! You're the reason I was stuck in the same room as that damn kappa for nearly two weeks! You're the reason I had to put up with these idiots more than I usually had to! And you're the reason I nearly lost the monkey! You die now!" Sanzo snarled before shooting him through the head.

He looked up to see all the other demons were dead and the three idiots were staring at him. Hakkai was looking at him with happiness while Gojyo was just staring at him funny. Goku was smiling so bright that it was almost blinding and when Sanzo got close, he jumped up and hugged Sanzo. Sanzo stiffened before petting him on the head.

"Let's go, morons! It looks like it's about to rain and if I get wet, so help me Buddha, I will kill someone!" Sanzo snapped pushing Goku away softly and they chuckled.

They all got in Hakuryuu and left, leaving the demon's bodies to rot.

_To Be Continued…_

-666-

Yes, this is my first ever two shot, so I will try to update as soon as possible, but for now, it is done. I hope you liked it and look forward to more. Ja ne.


	2. Lemon!

Ohayo minnia! Kyuu-chan here and I'm back with the second part of my Saiyuki two-shot. I hope you all like it! Let's go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character Thoughts"_

_Imagination/Dreams/Flashback_

-666-

Poisonous Thoughts: Part 2

Two months later…

Sanzo sighed as he sat on the Inn's bed, watching as the sun began to set. Ever since Goku had gotten better, he had gotten a little clingier. Though Sanzo had hated it at first, he didn't mind much now. He was used to it. However, sometimes, when he lay awake at night, he couldn't help, but wonder what might have happened if Goku had died. He shivered at the thought and pushed those thoughts away. Two thin, but strong arms wrapped around his shoulders before Goku's head nuzzled against his cheek.

"Sanzo? *yawn* Are you ok?" Goku's sleepy voice asked and he sighed before grabbing a cigarette and lighting it.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just thinking." he replied before reaching up and petting Goku's hair.

Goku let out a purr and snuggled against his cheek. Sanzo looked up and watching the smoke disappear into thin air.

"Go back to sleep, Sanzo. We have to get up early tomorrow." Goku said before trying to pull away.

Sanzo nodded before grabbing Goku's hands and holding them where they were.

"You know, it's been two months since you started sleeping with me at night." Sanzo said and he felt Goku stiffen.

-666-

_Flashback_

_Sanzo sat beside the campfire. They hadn't made it to a town today, so they were sleeping outside. It was Sanzo's turn to keep watch and he was bored out of his skull. As he watched the smoke disappear into the night sky, he hear rustling from the tents and looked over to see Goku appear. Dressed in his normal sleeping attire, Goku was rubbing his eyes and looking just so damn cute._

"What are you doing up?" _Sanzo asked calmly and Goku looked at him with a sheepish expression._

"I…uhh…I couldn't sleep…"_ Goku said finally as he walked over and sat down beside Sanzo._

_Sanzo looked at him funny, but said nothing as Goku began to poke the fire with a stick. It was getting closer to fall and the leaves were starting to change colors. The camp was silent for a while before Goku spoke again._

"I had a nightmare…a bad one." _Goku said and Sanzo looked at him, wondering what could have upset him so much._

"I was…I was back in my cage and you were there…on the other side of the bars with your back to me…you were walking away and I tried to call out to you, but I couldn't speak…Finally, you disappeared and it started to snow…I woke up after that." _Goku said and Sanzo felt his heart break a little. _

_Even after apologizing, Goku was still upset about what he had said it seemed. Sanzo sighed and threw his cigarette into the fire._

"How about this, you go grab a blanket and sleep here…next to me tonight…maybe it will help or something." _Sanzo said, looking away._

_He noticed Goku smile at him from the corner of his eye before going to get a blanket. He set it down beside the fire and curled up to Sanzo's right. Soon, he heard Goku's snoring. Goku didn't have another nightmare that night._

_End Flashback_

-666-

After that night, Goku usually slept next to him in order to keep the nightmares away. While Sanzo didn't mind much, he knew Hakkai and Gojyo were suspicious about it all. Not that Sanzo cared what they thought. However, tonight they had managed to get to an Inn before it started snowing and got two twin bed rooms. Gojyo and Hakkai had taken one while Sanzo and Goku took the other.

Tonight was different. Due to the snow, Goku had begged Sanzo to let him sleep in Sanzo's bed and finally, to shut him up, he agreed. Goku had fallen asleep, but Sanzo had laid awake until now. They sat there for a while before Goku leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Sanzo jumped, not expecting it, but Goku didn't do anything more.

He simply pulled away, laid back down and fell asleep. Sanzo was awake for a little while longer before he decided to get some sleep as well. He put his half finished cigarette out, laid down and fell asleep facing the window. Somehow, during the night, Sanzo turned over and Goku had curled up against his chest. Clinging to Sanzo like a child, Goku snuggled against him, causing Sanzo to wrap his arms around Goku to keep him warm.

The next morning, Sanzo woke up nice and warm. Due to his sleepiness, he didn't notice when he pulled Goku closer and closed his eyes once more, falling asleep. It was Hakkai who found them like this and decided to let them sleep in before going to breakfast with Gojyo. A few minutes later, Sanzo woke up again and realized what had happened. He blushed before trying to figure a way out of this without waking Goku up.

He slowly tried to pull his arms away, but Goku immediately latched on to his shirt and clung to it like there was no tomorrow. He sighed and decided to wait till Goku woke up. After a couple of minutes, Goku let out a soft moan and opened his eyes. Goku frowned cutely before looking up at Sanzo and smiling.

"Good morning, Sanzo!" he said happily and Sanzo scowled.

"Yeah, yeah, morning. Now, get off me." he said, but Goku didn't move.

"But…I like being cuddled up to Sanzo like this." Goku said innocently and Sanzo's mind went right to the gutter.

"Yeah, well! It's inappropriate! Now, get fuck off!" Sanzo snapped, trying to pull away once more, but Goku, once again, refused to let go.

"Since when do you care about what's appropriate or not?" he asked confused, cocking his head to the side adorably.

"Since now! Now, let go, stupid!" Sanzo yelled, but Goku ignored him as he moved up and kissed Sanzo right on the mouth.

Sanzo froze, eyes wide in shock as Goku kissed him innocently before pulling away and smiling softly. Sanzo was shocked speechless, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I like being held by Sanzo like this. It's warm and safe…" Goku said happily and Sanzo found himself relaxing.

Sanzo allowed Goku to pull him close before Goku placed his head under Sanzo's chin, snuggling against him like a kitten.

"Why are you doing this?" Sanzo found himself asking without thinking and Goku stopped.

Goku pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Because I love Sanzo with all my heart! Sanzo is my everything! And…I want Sanzo to love me too…" Goku said and their eyes met and held.

It was as if Goku was communicating all his love and adoration through his eyes and Sanzo found himself cupping the back of Goku's head. Their lips met in a soft kiss that became hotter and deeper as their mouths opened and welcomed the other to explore. Goku's face flushed and he moaned loudly as Sanzo dominated the kiss. Their tongues twisted and played with one another before they broke apart. Their eyes met and held again, Sanzo's asking permission and Goku's replying.

Sanzo's arms tightened around Goku's waist before they slipped under his shirt and he helped Goku take it off. No words were needed as the stripped each other, hands exploring, tongues tasting. Blankets fell to the floor as Goku's tongue ran all over Sanzo's chest, tracing every scar and battle mark while his hands worshiping Sanzo's sides and hips. Sanzo laid on his back, allowing Goku to have free reign of his body, something he had never let anyone do before. However, this was Goku and Goku would never hurt him.

Goku smiled as he listened to Sanzo's groans and grunts. He hoped Sanzo would enjoy everything he did. As he moved down, he came to Sanzo's belly button and tongued it, making Sanzo growl.

"Stop messing around, moron! You're killing me here!" he snapped finally and Goku giggled, sitting up on his stomach and smiling at Sanzo.

"Sorry, Sanzo!" he giggled bending down to rub noses with Sanzo.

This wasn't fucking to them. This wasn't fast or rushed, but slow and almost loving. After some time, Sanzo growled again and flipped them, pinning Goku to the bed as he attacked Goku's neck, chest and hips with his lips, tongue and teeth. Soon, Goku was a moaning, whimpering, squirming mess. He begged with his body and his voice for Sanzo to stop teasing, but Sanzo was no where near ready for this to end.

"You brought this *pant* upon yourself, monkey!" he snarled as he bit into Goku's hip, leaving teeth marks before moving down.

Goku whined as his legs were forced apart before he squealed when Sanzo roughly tongued his tiny pucker.

"S-SANZO! NYAH!" Goku cried as Sanzo's tongue slipped inside him and began to wiggle around, making him grab Sanzo's hair and pull.

Sanzo chuckled cruelly as he removed his tongue before grabbing some lotion from the bedside table and coating his fingers in the slick liquid. He spread Goku's legs wide before wrapping them around his waist and lifting them up a bit. He then placed on finger at Goku's entrance and looked into his eyes.

"Are you ready? Because after this, I'm not stopping." Sanzo panted and Goku smiled nervously before nodding.

Sanzo grinned as he slide the finger in to the knuckle, pausing when Goku groaned. He waited a moment before slowly moving it in and out, gaining speed as he went. When Goku began to move with the finger, moaning lightly, he added another. Goku growled and glared at him, but he simply chuckled before adding another. This time Goku's arms came up and pulled him down on top of Goku, forcing them chest to chest.

"That hurt!" he hissed and Sanzo sighed.

"Alright, alright. It will get better." Sanzo promised before kissing his ear and moving the fingers around a bit.

After some time, Goku relaxed and Sanzo decided to pull the fingers out. By now, both of them were aching and hard enough to cut diamonds, so Sanzo quickly lubricated his cock and slipped in before Goku noticed. Goku bit back a cry before he dug his nails into Sanzo's back for revenge. Sanzo winced, but pushed a little deeper and stopped. They lay there, panting with sweat dropping off their bodies.

The room was heating up and the window was covered in steam, not that either of them noticed that. Sanzo groaned as he began to move and Goku let out a cry as he began to rock. Soon, however, Sanzo shifted and hit something that made stars appear before Goku's eyes.

"OH!" Goku called out and Sanzo grinned before the fun really began.

The pace wasn't too fast, both of them wanting this pleasure to last, but soon, Goku was on the edge. He was crying, moaning and whining as his end neared. It took only one hard thrust to make him come with a cry. Sanzo lasted a few more thrusts before coming as well. Sanzo collapsed on Goku's chest.

They lay in a comfortable silence, coming down from their highs before Goku sighed and cuddled against his chest. Sanzo rolled off to the side, bringing Goku with him, so they could lay side by side. After some time, Sanzo reached under them and pulled the blanket over them as they drifted off to La La Land.

-666-

Hakkai smiled as he and Gojyo walked down the hall, carrying two trays full of food for their still sleeping companions. As Hakkai knocked and entered the room, he noticed a very familiar smell and blushed. Behind him, he heard Gojyo begin to choke on his cigarette, which he had swallowed in surprised. With a quick look at Sanzo and Goku, he closed the door and placed the trays on the ground.

"Let's let them sleep, shall we? I mean, it's only noon, we can leave later on." Hakkai said as they walked away, both blushing.

Neither one noticed the violet eyes watching them before they closed away, moving the gun he had grabbed back under his pillow for later.

"_I'll deal with them later. Right now, I have a very warm monkey in my bed." _Sanzo thought as he pulled Goku closer, who purred and buried his face in Sanzo's chest, before closing his eyes.

_The End_

-666-

Hope you all liked my little two shot! Reviews are always welcome! Ja ne!


End file.
